John & Sabrina
by johnbrinarice
Summary: boy name Johnathon rice is mortal from human world frozen in ice for 70 years, until girl Sabrina Spellmen, freed him , but unknown evil is going to end universe.. base story Captain Johnathon Rice The First Avenger, now it going epic adventure there lives... in John And Sabrina!


p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.6px; font-weight: bold; text-align: -webkit-center;"DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this transcript, nor do I own any rights to the television show Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. It was created by Nell Scovell and belongs to her, Viacom Productions Inc, Hartbreak Films, and the ABC Television network. The characters are based on the original characters appearing in Archie Comics./span/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Int. Sabrina's bedroom. Shortly after midnight, Sabrina's sixteenth birthday has just started bringing with it a very special inheritance. She is fast asleep dreaming teenage dreams as ever so slowly she begins rise up to float three feet above her bed. Sabrina sleeps on unaware. There's the sound of footsteps on stairs and a whispering voice./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– (OS) Just let me check. Her sixteenth birthday started five minutes ago./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"The bedroom door opens and Sabrina's two aunts enter./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– (Cont.) Oh look Hilda, she's levitating right on schedule./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– Let's wake her up and tell her she's a witch./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– No. Let her sleep. She starts her new school tomorrow, besides the first levitation is so special./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– Yeah, but then it gets old real quick./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– I can't believe our little niece is growing up. Wait till Sabrina finds out what new doors this will open for her./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– Wait till she finds out you still get zits when you're six hundred years old./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– Well we'd better go before she wakes up./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"They start to leave but Zelda finds it hard to draw her eyes away from her sleeping niece./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– (Cont.) So sweet, so innocent, just the perfect little witch./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Hilda takes her Sister by the arm and drags her from the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Sabrina sleeps on./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Run opening credits/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Int. Spellman kitchen. Zelda's behind the breakfast counter, Hilda's sat at the table eating breakfast as Sabrina comes down the stairs with her school bag and holding her pet cat Salem in her arms./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– Morning./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– Good morning. Happy birthday Sabrina./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– And many more to come./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– Many, many more to come. I ah, got you a little something./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"She picks up a wrapped box and brings it over to the table./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– Actually that's from both of us. I just forgot to sign the card./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Zelda hands the birthday present to Sabrina./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– I hope you don't already have one./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Sabrina opens up the box excitedly and pulls out what's within./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– A black pot? Actually I don't. Thanks./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– It's a cauldron./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– Wow, even better. I can um put my pens in it./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– That's not what it's for. Sabrina, we have something to tell you. You see there are two realms, the natural and the supernatural and it turns out the immutable laws of physics…/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– (Interrupting) You're a witch./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– What do you mean, I'm a witch?/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– You're a witch./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– Now you're not alone. I'm a witch, Hilda's a witch, your father's a witch./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– And I suppose my mom's a witch too./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongHilda/strong– I always thought so./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongZelda/strong– Actually your mom's mortal. You see that's why you're here, so that we can teach you to use your magic./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Sabrina clearly doesn't believe a word of it./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– You know for a second there you almost made me forget about my first day at school. Thanks…/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"She picks up her school bag and takes her coat from the hook./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongSabrina/strong– (Cont.) …but now I've got to go and catch a bus to take me to my doom./p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"( opening one - She'll BeWitch Ya )/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"She's got a superstar cat/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Who knows where it's at/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Get up and raise your hat/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"She's a spellbound acrobat/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"So have you seen her?/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"She's the greatest/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"For supermagic/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Call Sabrina/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Here comes the fun now/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Are you ready?/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Come on, everybody/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Get happy/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"So have you seen her?/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"She's the greatest/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"For supermagic/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Call Sabrina/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"You better watch out, she'll bewitch ya/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Sabrina/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"You better watch out, she'll bewitch ya/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Sabrina/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"You better watch out, she'll bewitch ya (ha ha)/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"She's the greatest/spanbr style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit; color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" /span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"Sabrina/span/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;" John Sabrina/span/p  
p style="font-size: 1.05em; color: #333333; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', Verdana, Arial, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #4e342e; font-family: Roboto, Tahoma, Arial, Helvetica, 'Microsoft YaHei New', 'Microsoft Yahei', font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"微软雅黑/span/font, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"宋体/span/font, SimSun, STXihei, font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"华文细黑/span/font, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; text-align: center; background-color: #f5f5f5;"next part /span/p 


End file.
